Terror in the form of an infection called Rage
by SweetestRemedy
Summary: The decision to kill must be made in seconds. Are you capable of making this decision? Read and Review please!


**This is a dream I had…I've seen 28 weeks later in theatres, GREAT movie. Much better than 28 days later.**

**My little sister and cousin are both 10 years old. My cousin is a girl.**

**Terror; in the form of an infection called Rage**

**By PHfan21**

"GET THE HELL IN THE HOUSE. RIGHT NOW!" I yelled to my little sister and cousin, who were outside playing. I stood at the doorway, with the door open, looking out onto the wooded patio in the backyard.

My dog is also outside. But I know he would be able to get away and protect himself if needed. He is not one of my concerns currently.

My little sister is the only one in site. Where did my cousin go?

Oh fuck, I thought. Seeing her, I already know. I feel like I just swallowed ice.

My cousin rounded the corner of the house. Her eyes were wide with terror. Her normal chocolate brown eyes were dilated and the brown almost black.

On her right arm was a small bite. A human bite.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE? GET IN THIS HOUSE!" I screamed, becoming hysteric. I feel like my throat will rip with the absolute screeching I was producing. I knew, I _knew _what I was going to have to do. And it hurts so bad. I don't know why I asked them if they wanted to die. What was I thinking? I know at least one will. We'll probably all die. But why do I have to voice that?

I can't handle this. I'm only GODDAMN 15 YEARS OLD.

Why do I have to be babysitting RIGHT NOW??

My cousin and little sister heard, and understood the urgency in my voice. My fear was clear on my face. They scurried into the house, not glancing back.

I told my cousin to get on the floor. Her mouth gapes at me like a fish. I pressure her into the living room. I didn't want her to be on the hard tile. The carpet is a much better resting place.

"Get on the floor. Now. We don't have much time." Seconds, in fact.

Finally she complied. She sat on her butt, shivering, sniveling, and crying. She knew what was coming.

I took her by the wrists, crossing her arms over. I placed them in front of her face, to protect myself.

"I love you" I said softly. Immediately she turned. She's an Infected now. Not my dear Jenny.

She snaps at me like a crocodile, snarling with the need to bite my flesh, taste my blood.

"SHOOT HER. SHOOT HER FUCKING HEAD OFF!" I was yet again screeching. I took a moment to look up at my little sister. The gun hung limply in her hand. Her eyes were large, and her mouth gaping.

"SHOOT HER!" But I already new she was helpless. I was going to have to do this on my own.

I took both her arms with one hand, pressing her own into her face. And trust me, it's not an easy task. I looked franticly around, looking for some kind of weapon. My eyes fell on a hiking boot first.

I just _had _to hope the heel would be blunt and hard enough to kill her.

But it's not.

I repeatedly hit her, and after a few I collapsed onto her. I just can't fucking take it!

By some miracle I was not bit. Or even scratched.

My little sister still had not moved. I know that even if I can't handle it, I need to pretend that I can, for my sisters sake. This time when I looked around for a weapon, I picked one I know would work.

It's a metal sculpture, only about a foot by foot. But it was heavy. And it had a sharp corner.

I got a good hold on the sculpture, and brought it down with all the force I could muster.

That first hit set off a reaction in me. I couldn't stop. I just keep hitting her, and hitting her, long after she's dead. I keep hitting her until her head is a mushy pile of goo. Every hit makes a wet, smacking sound. The blood and brains mixed together. Droplets of this mixture painted the floor all around me.

I _REALLY_ can't handle this.

* * *

**_It's the End of the World_**

**_By Skeeter Davis_**

_Why does my heart go on beating?  
Why do these eyes of mine cry?  
Don't they know it's the end of the world.  
It ended when you said goodbye._


End file.
